


The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

by toramonger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Characters may be OCish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toramonger/pseuds/toramonger
Summary: We all know that Kyuubi came to Konaha, but do you know why he came? He came to clam his heir now he has found the perfect one, but its not who you'd think it would be. Now its up to Naruto to act as the go between, and help the new heir out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net. I'm working on the next chapter for Cops and Feathers, and Life is a Game of Chess has stalled on me. This has been my favorite of all of my Naruto Fanfictions. And I'm hoping putting it here will help me continue it as well as move forward on my other stories. I will not be just posting it here I'll also be tweaking things a bit, changes I'll add on FF.net as well.
> 
> Index:  
> "Speaking"  
>  _Thinking_  
>  _"Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head."_  
>  **Kyuubi Thinking**  
>    **"Kyuubi Speaking"**

Kyuubi watched the match going on below his container with interest. _**Finally found you**_ he thought to himself even as his container shouted out. "Don't take that Hinata-chan! Get up and show that jerk what your made of!" 

 **"YEAH GET UP!"** Kyuubi shouted out...forgetting for a moment that only his container could hear him.  

Naruto shook his head looking little dazed _"What was that for you baka kitusne!"_ the blond shinobi thought to the demon with a growl. **"Calm down kit...I guess you could say I'm kinda excited right now."** Kyuubi responded sounding a little embarrassed by his outburst.

Naruto blinked before frowning and thinking back _"Why would you be excited? You're never interested in anything...lazy furball."_ **"Who are you calling lazy you gaki? I don't see anything floating around in this empty pit you call a mind for me to do, or do you want me to drive you crazy? Because that can be arranged!"** The Kyuubi replied narrowing his eyes at his container.

Naruto laughed without hummer under his breath before replying _"...no thank you...I'm happy sane. So oh great ball of fuzzyness wanna tell me what brought on this bout of...enthusiasm?"_ He ended with a huff. " **Well...you remember when I told you why I originally came to Konoha gaki?"** the demon asked.

Naruto pursed his lips tapping his chin before responding _"Something about...hair?_ " The Kyuubi slapped himself with one of his tails and let out a long suffering sigh at the antics of his container. **"Not hair kit, heir I came to this cursed village looking for an heir!"**

 _"Right right an heir that was it...so what bout it?"_ The blond questioned. **"I finally found my heir kit! That's why I'm so excited as you put it."** The demon replied with a big toothed grin.

 _"That so? So who is the lucky hair?"_ Naruto asked only to correct himself when the Kyuubi narrowed his red eyes at his container _"I mean heir..."_ The Kyuubi puffed up his chest before saying **"You're looking at her kit!"**

Naruto stopped starring off into space, and looked down at the heated match going on below him. _"NO WAY!...Hinata is you heir?"_ the blond asked wide eyed. The Kyuubi gave the blond shinobi a toothy grin before saying **"Yeah...Hyuga Hinata is going to be the heir to the Kitsune clan!"**

Naruto thought for a minuet before he asked  _"Um...Kyuubi?"_   **"Yes oh empty headed one?"** came the sarcastic response from the demon. Naruto ignored the response and asked his question  _"How are you going to make Hinata the heir to your clan...while your sealed inside of me?....and doesn't she have some say in this?"_

Kyuubi looked a little surprised at his container before saying  **"Wow not one, but two smart questions in one day...that's a new record kit!"** Naruto just growled mentally at the fox lord who just smirked at him and responded.  **"You're going to help me make her my heir, as my container you will at as my...medium of sorts. And yes she has a choice, but on the off chance she refuses...I'll think of something then."**

Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox demon, before continuing to watch the match below him. As the match unfolded below him he found himself getting more and more enraged as he watched Neji try and destroy Hinata's dreams. And just like that it was suddenly all over, and Neji wen in for the kill only to be stopped by the jonin present. As the pale eyed boy ranted about favoritism, Naruto had jumped down and caught Hinata as she collapsed. As the medic ninja's approached to take the dark haired girl to the hospital for treatment the blond channeled a small amount of his chakra into her. He gently placed her onto the gurney before turning to glare at the still ranting Neji.

"SHUT UP!" the blonde suddenly yelled at the Hyuga prodigy. Lifting the fist that he had caught Hinata with he watched as her blood dripped from it. "I promise you, I will show you just what hard work can do. For Hinata's sake I will give you the beating of a life time!" The blond all but yelled at the other boy. Having said what he wanted the blond turned around, and with a surprising amount of clam, for him. And made his way back up to the platform to watch the rest of the matches ignoring the shocked glances being thrown at him.

 ...later that night after the preliminaries are over...

 

Naruto weaved his way down the hospital corridors, as he expected the nurse at the front desk had refused to help him. So he used the chakra he had transferred to Hinata to find her room. He quietly entered and stared at the site of the many machines monitoring the sleeping girl. As he watched silent tears escaped from her eyes he frowned.  _"Alright fox, here we go"_ he thought to his fuzzy roommate as he began to glow a soft red. Then he placed his index finger on her forehead, and the world around him went black.

 

 …Hinata's dream scape…

 

She stood in the middle of a sea of angry faces, some familiar some not. Her father's hateful gaze was by far the hardest to bear, and his words all but broke her "You are worthless, as such you are striped of your title as clan heir. Your sister Hinabi is much more suited" he said stepping back and blending once more into the mob. Before any of the others could step forward her eyes caught sight of a spot of blond in the sea of grey. _Not him, please no_ she thought to herself as he emerged from the crowd, she failed to notice the red haired man behind him watching her.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" said Naruto cheerfully causing the shy girl to blink at the sudden change in the atmosphere. "Sorry about barging into your dream, but a friend of mine wanted to meet you" he said with a goofy grin causing the dark haired girl to blink at him before her attention changed to the man towering over the blond. The man stepped forward and bowed **"It is an honor to meet you Hinata"** he told her in a calm voice that demanded attention. He had long shaggy red hair hanging just past his waist, it framed his pale skinned face. His eyes were the rich color of twin rubies, and seemed to shine with pride. He wore a simple black kimono with the kanji for fox emblazed on the back in a bright red.

Hinata blinked at the stranger before frowning in confusion and turning her attention back to the blond "Na..Naruto-kun?" she questioned in a nervous voice. "Sorry about this Hinata-chan, I know this is confusing as hell..." Naruto said before crossing his arms over his chest and glaring over his shoulder at the red haired male before continuing "But honestly you should explain it to her, its your story after all."

The red haired man nodded at the blond before turning his attention to the pale eyed girl. **"Fair enough, first off you do know the story about the nine tailed fox don't you?"** Looking a little confused the girl nodded her head. **"Good, alright so what you don't know is why he came to Konoha in the first place, or why he wound up attacking it."** The tall man continued before pausing to frown at the mob surrounding them.

With a huff the man turned his attention to Naruto and said **"A change of scenery would be nice right about now baka."** Naruto rolled his eyes before sighing and closing them. Hinata's eyes widened as the landscape around them suddenly seemed to melt and reform.

To her surprise she found herself standing in one of her favorite spots in all of Konaha, a large field filled with all kinds of wild flowers. "I pass by this field on my way to train, and I figure you must like it since I see you there a lot." Naruto said with a grin causing Hinata to blush and look down. The blond then stepped forward and sat on one of the three silk pillows that appeared on the ground, motioning for the others to take a seat as well.

 **"Always with the showing off gaki, but then again I guess its not often you get to show off an ability like this to someone who doesn't spend all day in your head."** the man said with shrug of his shoulders as he sat down. Hinata frowned at the man's words before hesitantly sitting on one of the pillows and waiting for the man to continue speaking.

**"Now many don't know this, but the head of the great Kitsune clan was starting to get on in years. Unfortunately after a tragedy had taken the life of his mate, and left him without a single kit or heir. He refused to dishonor his beloved, and take a new mate and chose instead to go out and find an heir. He roamed far and wide before he heard a tell of how the village of Konaha was the strongest of all of the ninja villages. Deciding he might find what he searched for there he made his way to the hidden village.  However when he arrived at the village the stench of the demon snake polluted the air. The snake demon had been the one to kill his mate, and the Kyuubi wrongly assumed that Konaha had allied itself with the treacherous reptile. Sparked by the fury and rage of the loss of his mate he decided to do the world a favor and eliminate these filth that called themselves shinobi, and allied themselves with such a repulsive creature. It was only after his final battle with the Fourth that he realized he had made a terrible mistake."**

The red haired male stopped and took a breath, letting it out on a sigh before he continued.  **"What I will tell you next will most likely be hard for you to understand. So Naruto and I will go down to the forest."** at this the man pointed to the recently made forest at the edge of the flower field.  **"We will train to give you some time to make your decision on what I am asking of you. Believe that I do not ask this of you lightly. Firstly you should be aware that yourself and all of Konaha have been lied to..the Fourth was unable to kill the demon fox."** he paused as the young girl gasped again before he continued. 

 **"Instead of killing the fox he was forced to seal it away inside of a new born kit. That kit Hinata is Naruto here, and I am Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have come here today to ask you to become the new head of the Kitsune Clan. I have chosen you to be my heir."** Before the wide eyed girl could say anything he held up his hand.  **"Do not answer me just yet child, as I said we will go and give you some time to think on all you have learned. When you are ready come and find us."** finishing speaking both he and Naruto got up and retreated into the forest to train, leaving a confused Hinata to think on all that she had learned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that my original story was beta'ed by someone who is no longer in the fanfiction bussness Xd
> 
> Chapter Translations (an old habit of mine is to throw in some Japanese in my Naruto stories, these translators are taken for the most part from an online translator...so they may not all be 100% true all the time):  
> chan - what is known as a honorific, this one is used with female that is thought of fondly, or on the same social status of the speaker.  
> Kun - The male equivilent of chan  
> Baka - stupid  
> Gaki - brat/kid


End file.
